


Fabula Rasa

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, reference to marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 x 750 word stories, prompted on Tumblr, in honor of reaching 750 followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Low Blood Sugar Sext Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emma likes to send really dirty texts messages to Regina during council meetings, always with the title-line of "911 Emergency" just to get Regina to open the text mid-meeting... but once she reads it, Regina will turn bright red and get a little nervous "my panties are wet" hitch in her stance. Emma just sits in the back of the room giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina would never fall for this more than once and would have Emma’s hide for it and not in a nice way, so I’m massaging the prompt a little.

Looking back, Emma blamed it on the fact that she hadn’t eaten lunch. Her thoughts always wandered in these endless city meetings, but when she was already a little delirious with hunger staring at her partner was way more irresistible than usual.

The filter that usually existed between her brain and expressing herself was quite low just then, and when the mayor turned to point to something on the slide she had projected the sheriff  found herself with an opinion and a burning need to communicate it. Sliding her phone out of her pocket as surreptitiously as she could, which wasn’t very given the tightness of her jeans, she sent Regina a text message.

**God, babe. Your ass is fucking magical in those pants. Want to grab it hard, really dig my fingers in.**

Gesturing to the city accountant to begin, Regina returned to her seat, glanced at her phone, then looked sharply at the blonde. But by then the second text was already en route.

**Oh, it got better! Love the way those pants pull taut across your thighs. Really can’t wait to have those legs wrapped around me. My thigh, my waist, my head, so good.**

Regina took one look at her phone and several gulps from the glass of chilled water in front of her, and that had Emma’s thumbs at work again.

**Damn I love your throat. Love marking you to remind you you’re mine even if you do magic my hickeys away.**

After reading that one, the mayor, slightly flushed now, looked hard at the water again but then peeled out of her blazer instead, and the visual of her in just her silk shirt had Emma texting like a fiend.

**I fucking love the way your tits look in those shirts. Gonna pinch and pull and suck and bite your nipples for hours tonight, babe.**

There was a little hitch in the queen’s breath as she read that message, a little shift in her seat as if she was getting uncomfortably wet, and that had the savior’s imagination on overdrive.  

**I can’t stop thinking about how good your clit feels in my mouth, all swollen and firm. God, your pussy is amazingly wonderful and delicious.**

Regina shot her a little pleading look down the long table at that. Emma just grinned and shrugged, because she couldn’t help it. Her partner was so hot, and she was so giddy. In fact the thought of it had her salivating and licking her lips, and the mayor had to look away, her fingertips digging into the tabletop so hard her knuckles began to go white as she asked a question of the head of the records department. But that made Emma think of-

**Oh fuck, and being inside you. You’re so fucking hot and tight, baby. Love the way your pussy grabs onto my fingers like you’re made for me.**

She saw Regina’s whole body twitch that time and knew she’d clenched around nothing. It made the savior feel so bad for the queen, thinking how achingly empty she must feel, how desperately she must need to be filled up.

**And the only thing better is when you magic me up a cock and I can feel you so slick and hungry around me and it’s so fucking intense that I come and come inside you. Fuck, I want you to give me the really big one tonight so I can fill you so full.**

At that point, the mayor had to get up and walk over to the screen to make a point again, and the way she held herself, walking like she was trying to not rub against her soaked panties, made her ass clench. That got Emma to thinking about her ass all over again.

**No, fuck, give me the little one that you can take up your ass. Love the way you get so desperate to be stretched, your hole so hungry for my cock.**

“Yes, thank you,” Regina said as the presenter finished. Then, abruptly, she announced, “We’ll put that on the agenda for the next meeting and adjourn.” There was some murmuring of surprise, but everyone was too glad the meeting was over and too afraid of the mayor to object. “Sheriff, I’d like to speak to you,” the queen called out to her. When Emma got close, she said, in an undertone, “I need to report an emergency that requires your immediate attention. There’s been some flooding. In my panties.”


	2. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something in public where they are literally in the middle of getting one or the other off and someone starts a conversation with them. They don’t stop what they were doing either.

Between being permanently on-call to solve magical crises in a town that seemed to have them every September, November, February, and May and the regular demands of being working moms, Emma and Regina rarely had time to be together as a couple. This led them to start stealing moments when they could, and tonight they used the cover of yet another town-wide celebration of survival to duck into a storage room at Granny’s for some alone time.

Kisses quickly turned into the savior pinning the queen against the wall, thighs pressed against each other and rocking intently, because they understood that their window of opportunity for this was going to be very short. In no time, Emma’s bra was dangling absurdly from a nearby shelf and Regina had her tank top rucked up, biting and sucking intently on one nipple and pinching and pulling at the other.

“Fuck, I need to taste you,” the sheriff groaned, her hands grabbing desperately at the older woman’s belt.

The blonde peeled mayoral slacks only half way down Regina’s thighs before dropping to her knees and beginning to lick ravenously, using her whole mouth to make out with the queen’s cunt because it had been _so long_. God this was so fucking good, the heat and the taste and the way her partner got so incredibly wet. She had seriously gone into withdrawal from not being able to be face-first in Regina’s pussy.

“So hungry for me,” Regina groaned, and the savior absolutely was. Right now, this was the only thing that mattered in the world, and the sheriff clutched at the mayor’s hips with both hands as she ate her as if taking her mouth off for even a second would kill her. Even as she was going out of her mind with desire, Emma concentrated hard on her queen’s every twitch and sigh, trying to give her precisely the right touches at the right moments because she needed this orgasm just as much as the older woman herself.

Soon, Regina’s fingers threaded through blonde hair and her hips began rolling steadily, her cunt sliding over the blonde’s face from nose to chin, and fuck, the savior needed to be inside her. She slicked up two fingers where the older woman was sopping and pushed in easy as breathing as she pulled her clit between her lips and flicked upward with her tongue the way that always drove her crazy.

They had so much pent up desire that in no time the queen was muttering expletives and tightening around Emma’s fingers as she got close.

“Emma? Regina? Are you two in there?” Ruby called uncertainly through the locked door.

“Don’t you dare stop,” the queen hissed, then asked in a louder tone, “Yes, dear, what is it?”

“The food’s about to run out,” the waitress explained. “Just wanted to tell you to get it while you can.”

“No thanks,” Emma called, then smirked up at her partner as she added “I’ve already eaten” and went back to work with her tongue and fingers.

“Why are you guys in there anyway?” Ruby asked.

 “We really need to catch up on-”Regina began, and Emma could see her partner’s mind working fast. It was unbearably sexy and made her moan almost silently against the slick flesh in her mouth. “Town management,” the mayor finished, slightly breathy.

“Come on, it’s a party,” the young woman protested.

“Be that as it may, Miss Lucas, my schedule is rather _full_ -” Regina’s voice broke a little as Emma added a third finger, still fucking her steadily.

“Ems?”

As the savior pulled her mouth away to answer, the mayor began moving to meet her fingers, needing more. “Well, you know Regina has really been riding me lately.”

“But I really appreciate Sheriff Swan’s dedication to getting the job done,” Regina said, giving Emma a look that clearly demanded that she keep going.

“Satisfying you can really be impossible sometimes, Madam Mayor, but I’m dedicated,” the blonde promised, putting her mouth back where they both wanted it.

“Well I know when I’m _licked_ ,” Ruby said with too much emphasis, which the sheriff found strange. “So, I’ll give up and leave you to it.” A beat. “You know I know you’re fucking, right?” Emma looked up, startled, and Regina’s eyes were just as wide. “Word to the wise,” the waitress went on. “Don’t let Granny catch you in her pantry with your pants down. It is _not_ pretty. So make it fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated shoutout to @heyyouwiththeboobs for listening to me try out double entendres.


	3. Pixie Dust in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emma and Regina are in a relationship for some time after the Queen forgive her for bringing Marian back. They are in love, but as it was expected to Regina is a bit more complicated to admit it, then a day they fight, and Regina says something like Emma doesn't know what it is to have a soul mate... and throw all the blame of the failure between her and Robin in Emma again. So the blonde goes away and looks for Tinkerbell (or any other fairy) and makes her find her soul mate, and when Regina discovers she gets desperate. Actually I just got the central idea of the whole process of panic or whatever that Regina feels when she realizes that Emma can find someone else who is “perfect” for her and of course, Emma can really find her soul mate and talk to her or Regina can prevent this meeting, I don’t know, it is up to you.

“Why do you still get twitchy around Robin after all this time?” Emma asked, frustrated by yet another in a long line of wildly awkward run-ins in public places. She and Regina had been together nearly a year! They’d talked about making some kind of permanent commitment to each other! They loved each other completely! Or, so she had thought. Having her partner so visibly rattled by every mention or glimpse of her ex was starting to hurt increasingly much every time it happened. Wasn’t she good enough?

“You don’t know what it’s like to have a soulmate,” the older woman snapped, clearly embarrassed and defensive.

Emma felt a surprisingly intense surge of rage. “Fuck that, Regina. It’s a stupid magical parlor trick. Dust doesn’t tell you shit about who you’re supposed to be with; you make your own destiny, remember?” She sighed, their eyes locking for a moment. This argument was so stupidly familiar. “And why the hell are we still talking about this? You said you forgave me a year ago!”

“I did! But just- god! He was _mine_. My guaranteed thing. Destined for _me._ And you had to play the hero and take it all away,” the queen sneered, and it was like being outside the diner all over again. “You just don’t understand,” she added dismissively.

“You know what? Fuck you!” Emma was shouting now, furious in a way she couldn’t quite explain. “Okay, fine. I don’t understand. I’ll go learn. Blue owes me a favor after saving her from that manticore last week.”

“The what?”

“You know, with the tail?” Emma made violent gestures with her finger to pantomime shooting spikes. Regina gave her one of her indulgent smiles, and the blonde smiled back for a moment before she remembered, “I’m still mad at you!”

“And I, dear,” the mayor responded, and the sheriff could see her walls go back up as she brought out her fake politician smile that really meant “drop dead.”

“Whatever,” the savior growled. “I’ll see you later.” Then she stalked off to her patrol car, slammed the door, and peeled out in the direction of the convent.  

**

Half an hour later, her anger cooled off somewhat, it hit Regina and she swayed, clutching at the doorframe to stay up. What had she done? Why had she made such a fuss over what was an entirely closed chapter of her life? She was perfectly happy with Emma. She loved Emma with all of her battered but slowly mending heart. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Emma.

And now, because she stupidly couldn’t let go of the idea that she’d been cheated out of something that was rightfully hers—even if, if she was honest, she hadn’t really liked him all that much—because she had held grudges so long as a survival tactic that it was second nature now even when it wasn’t useful, because of what was ultimately a childish fixation on notions of fairness and desert, she was going to lose _everything_.

Emma had gone to find her soulmate. Emma was going to _have_ a soulmate. Emma would obviously choose her soulmate over Regina, like everyone always chose everyone over her. Grief at what she was about to lose hit her hard, and she collapsed to the floor with the weight of it.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, sobbing uncontrollably, aching in every fiber of her being, the world canting crazily around her. Finally, she plunged her hand into her chest to pull her heart out, not sure if she meant to crush it and end her misery immediately or just hurl it across the room to dull the pain. And then the blonde walked in the door.

Relief washed over her. “You changed your mind. Em, I’m sorry, please don’t go find your-”

“No,” the savior noted calmly. “I went through with it.” She crossed the room and knelt beside her.

Regina swallowed hard, wondering if this would literally kill her this time. She wanted so desperately to throw herself into her partner’s arms, beg her to never leave her. But she dredged up her regal steel backbone and asked, “And?”

“Here I am,” the blonde replied, looking at her intently.

The queen was baffled, sputtering, “But, wait, what did-? _Who_ did-?”

“Here I am,” Emma said again, and kissed her, cupping her face in warm, gentle hands. It was slow and deep and so full of love, and Regina understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the pixie dust lead Emma to Regina? Did it lead Emma to someone else and she came home to Regina anyway? I know what I think, but have left it open for you to decide for yourself.
> 
> Shoutout to @ashermajestywishes for the suggestion of manticore.


	4. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU Emma lives in the enchanted forest too. They fall in love before Regina turns 'evil'. Regina starts studying dark magic, Emma tries to save her, to pull her back. Regina tries, for Emma, she struggles with it. She succeeds for a while, but the pull is too strong, and she eventually does become the evil queen. Emma still loves her though and stays with her because Regina's different with her, and she can ignore her evil side when they're together.

It was wrong, of course. But Emma couldn’t help looking, because the queen was so beautiful. When she realized that Her Majesty had caught her admiring her body, their eyes locking through the medium of the mirror, the servant blushed furiously, her hands immediately clumsy with the gown she was helping the queen put on. “I’m sorry, milady,” she murmured, dropping her eyes.

“Don’t be,” the queen murmured. “It’s nice to be seen as a person rather than a possession. What’s your name?”

“Emma, milady,” the blonde murmured, eyes still averted.

“Call me Regina.”

**

What began with Regina requesting Emma especially to be her dressing servant slowly became long conversations in the queen’s chambers slowly became stolen kisses slowly became confessions of love. The closer they became, the more the blonde ached with sympathy for her queen, trapped in a loveless marriage wherein she was little better than a concubine to her husband and nanny to her stepdaughter.

But what was there to do? It wasn’t like a magical solution was going to fall from the heavens. And so the maidservant just loved Regina as best she could, giving her soft, sensual touches or cradling her close as she wept as the need arose.

**

The king had been very rough with Regina tonight, impatient to begin, leaving her torn. As Emma knelt between her beloved’s legs to tend the wound as best she could, the queen said, almost inaudibly, “I’m going to kill him.” The blonde looked up, startled. That was treason. “My mother had a magical teacher, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“The Dark One? My queen-” Emma began, because this was madness.

“I can’t live like this,” the queen insisted, her voice cold. “He dies, or I die. And I will need power. I met Rumpelstiltskin once. He wanted to train me. He will help.”

Emma wasn’t comfortable with this use of dark magic, let alone regicide, but she understood her queen’s desperation. She also couldn’t help but wonder what price that help would require.

**

It began as Regina’s simple desire to be free of her marital prison, but it did not stay so contained. Killing Leopold slid so easily into a vendetta against Snow White for being the catalyst in the first place. As the queen consolidated her control over the kingdom, the power became not a means to an end but something she craved for its own sake.

At night, in their bed, the sweat of their lovemaking drying on her brow, Regina was the same sweet, innocent soul she’d been when Emma first began to dress her. Indeed, her eyes were less haunted by the things she had to do to as the ruler of this land than they had been under the demands of her former position. This woman, nuzzling into the blonde’s neck with a sigh, was entirely satisfied just to love and be loved in return.

“My queen?” the maidservant began hesitantly.

“Yes, my love?”

“I worry about what the magic is doing to you,” she pushed out in a rush, afraid to say it but more afraid to stay silent.

“As do I,” Regina admitted quietly. “Dark magic draws from rage, and hatred, and pain, but it also feeds those emotions. Sometimes, in the moment, I feel wild-eyed and out of control. I want to be cruel. I want to slaughter an entire village just for disrespecting me.”

“Then stop, my queen,” Emma pleaded. “Walk away from the madness. Don’t let it consume you.”

“Fear is a very effective tool, my love. The people don’t see my rule as legitimate. Even my guards would turn on me in an instant if they could. It’s the only way to be safe.” The queen sighed.

“But you’ll fight the darkness? You’ll try to keep it from controlling you completely? I don’t want to lose you.”

“Nor I you.”

**

Emma knew her queen was trying, but darkness brought power brought darkness brought power. Soon people were speaking in hushed tones of The Evil Queen, telling tales of mass murder, torture, dark appetites, and the blonde couldn’t even argue that it wasn’t warranted.

And yet, she still saw Regina’s beautiful face go from inhumanly cruel to soft and vulnerable every time she touched her, could still see the woman claw her way to the surface of the queen. That kind, innocent person who’d been so startled to be appreciated was still in there, and where there was light, Emma had to believe there was hope. There had to be.


	5. Milkfoam and Mild Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sign that says "Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number."

Regina noticed the blonde as soon as she walked in, of course, because with the leather jacket and painted-on jeans and endless swagger she was more or less a hard femme’s wet dream. When the blonde slid off her sunglasses and looked purposefully toward the counter as if searching for something, the barista actually felt herself twitch, and good lord it had officially been too long since she’d gotten laid.

Her enthusiasm faded somewhat when the woman ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon. She had to refrain from asking, “ _What are you, twelve?”_ because she’d been warned that the next complaint a customer made about her snarkiness would be the last.

“So, uh, that’s one way to get a date, huh?” the blonde said, leaning nonchalantly against the bar as she waited for Regina to steam the milk, and when the barista glanced up she almost choked on air. The customer had slid out of her jacket and now had it thrown over one shoulder, the position and her tank top showing off deliciously muscular arms.

Clearing her throat, Regina asked, “I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, the sign out front?” the blonde gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

“What sign?” the barista was honestly baffled.

“That you’re gay and single and want people to give you their number?” the customer said, her brow furrowing in uncertainty now.

“I’m going to kill Kathryn,” Regina muttered. Her coworker had spent a suspiciously long time outside when she was supposed to be sweeping the seating area, and now she knew why.

“So you’re not.” Was that disappointment?

The barista was still quite incensed. “Desperate enough to solicit with a chalkboard? I certainly am not.”

“But you _are_ single and, um-” the blonde sputtered.

“A homosexual? Yes.” The wide-eyed startled look was delightful. Regina found herself wanting to cause it again as she passed the cup over the counter. “One hot cocoa with cinnamon, yes whip. That’s an interesting order.”

“It’s kind of a family tradition,” the customer explained with a flirtatious smile.

Regina hummed agreement, thinking quickly. The woman was certainly attractive, for all her juvenile taste in beverages. “I’ll tell you what, Ms.-”

“Swan, Emma Swan,” the blonde supplied.

“I’ll tell you what, Ms. Swan. Come back tomorrow and I’ll make you some proper spiced cocoa.”

“It’s a date,” and Emma’s eyes flickered to her nametag, staring a little too long at the way her breasts pulled her shirt taut at the button, before finishing, “Regina.”

The barista smiled.

**

Emma was certainly punctual, arriving at precisely the same time the following morning. The barista was pleasantly surprised, for the blonde had seemed far too casual to bother with such details. That was definitely a point in her favor, with her boots and her ass in those pants and the way her eyes roamed over Regina and dwelled on her lips.

After giving Kathryn a piece of her mind the previous day and violently scrubbing away the message of "Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay 2. Desperately single For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number," Regina had compiled the various ingredients she would need, such that she was ready.

A short while later, she added the whipped cream to the top of the drink with a practiced flourish and passed the steaming cup over the counter.

Emma moaned in satisfaction at the first sip, and it was unbearably sexy. “Oh my god, what’s in this?”

“Cardamom, cloves, star anise, coriander, nutmeg, red pepper, vanilla, and cinnamon,” Regina drawled with feigned nonchalance, and Emma looked at her intently.

“God damn, girl,” the blonde hummed, taking a second, more substantial swallow.

This left a small smear of whipped cream on her upper lip, and the barista found herself murmuring, “You’ve got a little-” and reaching to swipe the offending spot away off with her index finger before she could think too much about it.

“Oh?” the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice suddenly pure sex. She caught Regina’s hand as it pulled away from her lip and flicked out her tongue to get the whipped cream. It was gone with the first swipe, but she made a second, swirling her tongue around, and then actually wrapped her lips around and sucked at Regina’s fingertip. Their eyes locked for a long, crackling moment, and then Emma added. “So can I call you sometime? Or have I scared you off?”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not mild by the end but titles are hard.


End file.
